Their First Time: From The Phantom of Merlotte's
by NelBearPig
Summary: A telling of Eric and Sookie's first time from my other story The Phantom of Merlotte's.


**A/N: This is an excerpt from my story The Phantom of Merlotte's that tells the story of Sookie and Eric's first time together. If you like it you may want to take a look at the rest of the story. **

**I want to thank my awesome beta Shadokat for helping me out on this one, I really appreciate all of her hard work (you should read her stuff ;).**

Alcide just smiled at Sookie to let her know that the plate he made was for her, and he got her a glass of sweet tea from the fridge before taking a seat across from her. He watched Sookie as she ate and was thoroughly pleased to see how much she enjoyed his cooking.

The two fell into friendly chatter with Sookie complimenting Alcide's cooking and him being humble. They talked about movies and music they liked, making fun of each other's preferences. Sookie was engrossed to the point that she didn't hear the garden hose turn on. Alcide felt guilty that this conversation had an ulterior motive. As much as he was enjoying himself, he'd gotten a text moments before Sookie came downstairs, asking him to distract her as Eric cleaned up the mess that was once Clancy.

Sookie was still talking animatedly when the door to the back porch opened. She was so absorbed by the conversation that she didn't even hear it. The looks of shock then thinly veiled amusement that crossed Alcide's face were the only things that clued her into the fact that something had changed behind her.

Turning around, Sookie's breath caught at what she saw. Eric was standing only a few feet into the kitchen, soaking wet, clad only in a small pair of boxer shorts. She held her breath as she watched a drop of water leave his hair, slide down his handsome face, down his neck to his chest, gliding quickly around one nipple. The lucky droplet continued its trip by moving down the washboard that was Eric's abs and ending by dipping underneath the waistband of his boxers. Sookie knew that the droplet had been absorbed by the fabric; but she couldn't help but let her imagination wander as she pictured the rest of the drop's journey, then, picking up the trip, another drop was running down one of Eric's masculine and muscled legs.

Alcide clearing his throat shook Sookie from her ruminations. The look on his face now was far from amused and Sookie couldn't help but color at being caught so blatantly ogling Eric. She struggled to find the right thing to do in this situation.

"Um, I'll get you a towel," She managed to stammer out after a while and hightailed it into her bathroom.

She used the time away from the two mountainous men in her kitchen to regain her composure and reluctantly made her way back into the kitchen. Sookie found a startling tableau returning to the room. The men where mere feet from each other, Alcide visibly vibrating with anger while Eric managed to look both smug and pissed off at the same time, probably aided by the fact that his fangs had run down.

Sookie had the feeling that she had just walked in on something she wasn't meant to see, and that had everything to do with nothing other than male ego.

Trying to diffuse the situation, Sookie walked to stand in between the two men, handing Eric the towel she brought in. He looked at her as if he was just seeing her for the first time that night, and the look of concern and relief that crossed his face both surprised and delighted Sookie.

"I'm glad to see you are better Lover, you had me quite worried." Eric might have been the person most surprised by his admission but he knew that he wanted Sookie to know how he felt when it came to her.

He reached out a wet hand to cup her face gently and was delighted when she leaned into it.

"You're such a lucky little so and so do you know that Stackhouse?" Amelia said from the entry of the kitchen, looking at what was essentially a sookiewhich.

"Shut it Ames." Sookie said, finally looking away from Eric's eyes.

"Wolf, why don't you have something to show Amelia?" Eric asked in a weak attempt to get the two out of the room.

Alcide growled deep in his chest before storming out of the kitchen pulling Amelia along with him.

Turning back around, Sookie found Eric toweling off slowly. The look on his face made Sookie's breath catch, and as much as she wanted to she just couldn't look away.

Chest and arms now dry, Eric started to towel off his hair. Sookie couldn't help but watch his chest muscles work and could have, and probably would have watched him all night. She was embarrassed at the effect the show was having on her.

"Oh, please. Are you two done? We have stuff to take care of tonight!" A harsh voice came from behind Eric.

Sookie jumped while Eric just rolled his eyes.

"Pamela you do know how to get in the way, don't you?"

"Well if I didn't say something the girl was bound to drown in her own drool," Pam snarked, moving around Eric and further into the room.

Sookie was red all over again as she backed away from Eric, babbling, which sounded incoherent even to her own ears. In her embarrassment Sookie fled to the hall bathroom to collect herself, refusing to come out for at least five minutes after Pam's heels on the hardwood stopped sounding.

Finally getting herself settled, Sookie made her way tentatively to the living room. Eric had thankfully put some clothes on and was leaning against the fireplace; Amelia and Pam were sitting very snugly on the couch. Sookie hadn't noticed before but Amelia looked great. Her short hair was styled simply but it really showed off her face, to which she had applied very subtle makeup. She was dressed in her typical soccer mom style, which interestingly enough was just like Pam's style.

The only person in the room other than Sookie who looked uncomfortable was Alcide. He was sat in the recliner, his big hulking arms crossed tightly across his chest. His face was set in a scowl that distorted his face in such a way Sookie could practically see his wolf coming through.

Pam broke the silence, "Can you tell her already so I can go and enjoy the rest of my night off?" No one missed the look passed between Pam and Amelia, and it set three eyebrows a-raisin'.

"Lover, there was an incident last night," Eric started, diving right in.

Alcide growled at the term of endearment but was ignored by everyone.

"What happened?" Sookie gasped, rushing further into the room.

"That drip Clancy went splat all over your irises," Pam deadpanned, trying to move the process along.

Eric glared at her but continued as if she hadn't spoken. "One of my people, Clancy, was set on guard duty last night, and he has met his final death. I assume that it happened around dawn since none of us heard it, seeing as we were too focused on your…dilemma.

"I think that it is possible that your phantom is responsible; he may have been trying to get into the house before Amelia did her magic."

Sookie was shocked silent. He had come so close to her and she had no clue! She was scared and it showed in the tears that started to pour down her face.

"Oh, great she's leaking," Pam huffed.

"He's going to come back! You all can't be with me everyday for the rest of my life! He's going to get me, and if he doesn't what's to stop him from getting in my head?" Sookie was shaking almost violently now, and Eric went over to wrap her into a comforting hug which only made her cry harder.

After a moment Amelia spoke. "I don't think we will have to worry about him getting near the house or into your head again. I spoke to my mentor, Octavia, and we came up with a few different wards that I placed on the property today. No one can come onto the property without your explicit permission. That ward extends to the beginning of the driveway, halfway through the cemetery, and way out into the woods out back.

"Also, we found a personal ward that will not let anyone violate your person, but that one is only guaranteed to work in conjunction with a few minor wards that I put on the property. It should keep him out of your head as long as you are at home."

Amelia sat looking pleased with herself.

"Thank you so much Ames, I know that it is a lot of work for you to put up wards and I really appreciate it. But I can't stay in the house for the rest of my life; not only do I have to work, I refuse to let him win my dictating my life like that."

Sookie's anger was starting to surface and her fight was coming back.

Eric eased back from her a bit and looked down into her face.

"That's where I come in Lover. I will find this phantom and kill him so that you can have your life back."

Sookie wanted to disregard his words but something in his eyes made her believe him.

She nodded mutely, the fight drained out of her again, and put her head to rest on Eric's chest. She barely registered Eric giving out instructions and the house clearing out.

Soon they moved to the couch to watch television but nothing really interested them. Sookie had confidence in Amelia's wards and let herself completely relax.

Eric became excited after several minutes of channel surfing.

"Look, **Let the Right One In **just started."

Sookie had heard of the movie but refused to watch it, assuming it was just another one of those silly vampire movies that had come out since the great reveal, only foreign.

"I'm not watching some foreign vampire movie with you Eric."

Eric looked affronted, "First of all it's Swedish so it will be awesome. Secondly it's not a vampire movie, it's a movie in which one of the characters is a vampire."

Not feeling like pushing the point, Sookie sighed her acquiescence.

She was actually pleasantly surprised with the movie; she could really relate to the young boy's bullying problems and it made her think back to her own childhood.

After the movie Sookie ate one last time before she and Eric headed to her bedroom. For some reason she was now nervous to be alone with him; something about him being in her room when she wasn't having a break down was daunting.

They both moved around in silence getting ready for bed. While washing her face Sookie had a thought, "Hey Eric, have you looked at your hidey hole?" She called from the bathroom.

"No need to shout Lover." He replied from directly behind her. "No, I was waiting for you so we could check it out together."

Eric handed her a hand towel to dry her face and led the way back into her room.

"Where did you tell him to put it?" Eric asked.

Sookie was once again feeling nervous, "I told him to put it in here, I hope that's okay" she said in a small voice pointing to the closet that was almost directly in front of her bed.

"That's perfect," Eric said, kissing her gently on the head before opening the door.

Peering in, Sookie didn't see that anything was different other than the fact that some of her things had been arranged.

"He said he finished it." Sookie said, disappointed.

Eric didn't answer; he just cleared the things from the bottom of the closet and ran his hand around the carpeting until he found what he was looking for. When he did a trap door opened up. Peering down, Sookie was amazed at what she saw.

The space was huge; it could fit two Erics in it easily! It was deep enough that Eric would be able to sit up even with the lid closed. The lining looked luxurious and was an earthy taupe color which was set off by several large jewel tone pillows.

"Wow!" Was all Sookie could manage.

"The wolf may be a pain in the ass but he does good work, and I'm happy to see that Bobby got him the supplies he needed," Eric said, closing the door.

Now that Sookie knew what she was looking for, she could see the latch to lock and unlock the door as well as a seam in the carpet.

Together Sookie and Eric put the things back into the closet, making sure to cover up the seam.

Eric made his way to the bed but Sookie was rooted to the spot.

Settling on the bed, Eric beckoned Sookie over. "Lover its okay I won't bite," he said with a wink.

Taking a deep breath to settle herself, Sookie made her way over to the bed. Lying down next to Eric like this Sookie felt safe. Eric, however, was not satisfied with their distance from each other, and he pulled Sookie to him so that her back was to his chest. At the contact they both sighed, feeling complete contentment wash over them.

Sookie had never noticed until this point that Eric did not pretend to breathe, nor did his heart beat. She thought that the alterity of these things should leave her feeling disquieted but it didn't. The complete quiet and stillness that was Eric put her at ease like nothing else she had ever known.

She snuggled further into him, pulling his arm tighter around her waist. Eric wanted Sookie to set the pace, but her scent and closeness made it impossible. He couldn't help himself when he nuzzled his face into Sookie's hair that covered the crook of her neck.

Sookie's nerves were still rattled from the past few days and she needed to find a way to calm them, so she talked. They talked about anything and everything under the sun. They shared favorite movies and music, childhood stories from Sookie, and stories of Eric's human life.

He couldn't help the hard-on that pressed itself firmly into the small of Sookie's back. Eric made a move to put distance between them, not wanting to pressure Sookie into anything, when she moaned softly and ground herself into him slightly. Eric knew that she was half asleep but he couldn't let this opportunity pass him by.

Eric moved the hand that Sookie held tightly around her waist slowly down between her legs, only the fabric of her sleep shirt and panties separating him from where he wanted to be most of all. The small gasp that escaped her lips was all the invitation Eric needed to continue.

When Sookie's mouth opened slightly to take a breath, Eric seized the opportunity and captured her mouth with his. This brought Sookie fully back to a state of wakefulness and she was very happy for it. She deepened the kiss. It was so much more for the both of them now. If Sookie thought the kiss they'd shared after their date a few short nights ago was something, she was wrong. The kiss they shared this time was full of so many things: passion, desire, a hint of desperation on both their parts, and something else Sookie was afraid to name.

She wasn't sure when it happened, but Sookie had rolled over to face Eric and was now lying on top of him with her knees on either side of his hips. Her sleep shirt was up around her waist, Eric's roaming hands pushing it up further until it was off and across the room.

In one swift movement Eric had Sookie under him. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my long life Sookie," Eric said to Sookie as he trailed a finger slowly over the peaks and valleys that made up her body.

The intense look in Eric's eyes made Sookie all too aware that she was lying under a man in nothing but her boy shorts. She made a move to cover herself but Eric stopped her.

"Never hide from me Lover; I couldn't stand it if you hid from me." Eric's eyes were pleading and she let her hand fall away.

Slowly Eric lowered his head to Sookie's chest, taking one of her nipples into his mouth. He moved slowly to give Sookie time to protest, but when she didn't he set to his task.

Sookie couldn't help but moan as Eric's tongue worked one nipple then the other into a stiff peak, biting lightly then harder, kissing and licking them until they were sore but in the most amazing way.

She thought she would combust as Eric started to kiss down her stomach. She knew where he was headed and was eager for him to hurry up and get there; she didn't know what she was liable to do if he didn't get to her center soon.

Eric could feel Sookie's eagerness and relished in it. As much as he needed to be inside of her, he needed to make this as pleasurable as possible for her. As he kissed down her stomach he made sure to skip over her center and continue to her thighs. He couldn't help his chuckle at Sookie's groan of frustration. Eric was intent on torturing his lover more, but then he caught the heady scent of her arousal and couldn't control himself any longer.

Looking up to see her face, Eric slowly traced one long finger up her thigh to disappear beneath the fabric of panties. The gasp that he earned by sliding his finger between Sookie's wet folds was like a million angels singing, and it made his dead heart swell.

Sookie's eyes snapped open when she felt Eric's finger invade her in the most amazing way. After her eyes opened, Sookie couldn't bear to close them again for fear of losing sight of the look on Eric's face. He looked completely enraptured; there was a hunger on his face that she knew had nothing to do with food, and she felt a burst of pride at knowing it was because of her.

Now that he had Sookie's full attention, Eric increased the pace of his finger from a slow stroking of her folds to a rapid penetration of her core that sent her bucking against his hand. Eric ripped Sookie's one remaining garment from her body with his free hand, never messing up his rhythm.

Adding a second finger, Eric picked up the pace again, this time using his thumb to rub circles on Sookie's nub. He relished in the tightness of her but knew that if he rushed this he would cause her undue pain.

Eric captured Sookie's lips with his again in order to distract her from what he was about to do. As she moaned into his mouth, Eric forced his fingers past the barrier within her. Sookie yelped, tears immediately springing to her eyes. She held on tightly to Eric but he could not help but lower himself to her center again.

On this trip Eric replaced his fingers with his tongue, unable to pass on her maiden's blood, something that had become an increasingly rare treat over the years.

He quickly worked Sookie toward her first orgasm of the night, and as it overtook her she quickly forgot any pain she experienced as she arched off the bed and called out to God.

"Eric, please now! I need you!" Sookie whimpered as she came down from the most intense feeling of her life.

"As you wish my Lover," Eric said with a lascivious grin as he slowly crawled back up Sookie's body, looking every bit the hunter with his lips slightly stained pink from his snack.

Sookie felt safe surrounded by his strong arms and feeling his weight on top of her. The only problem was the presence of his clothing.

"You are over dressed Lover," Sookie said with a leer as she began to divest him of the offending garments. She assaulted his chest with her mouth, paying his nipples the same attention he paid to hers. Eric took over undressing himself when Sookie got distracted, and felt an incredible sense of release as his engorged cock was finally freed from the denim of his jeans.

The appearance of gracious plenty was enough to divert Sookie's attention. She paled at seeing the size of him.

"That is not going to fit inside of me," she said barely above a whisper.

Eric just chuckled as he guided Sookie's small hand to his shaft. They both gasped at the contact as Eric directed her hand along his length. Soon enough Sookie took over the rhythm and had Eric shaking at her touch.

Soon Sookie forgot all of her fears over his size and positioned Eric near her entrance.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Eric asked, wanting to make sure that Sookie would have no regrets.

"Shut up and fuck me already," she said as she arched up to meet him. She wanted this more than she'd wanted anything in her life.

Eric pushed into Sookie slowly and they both relished in the invasion. Despite his efforts to prepare her, Sookie still cried out in pain. It was short lived however, and Sookie quickly began to move in time with Eric, meeting his thrust and increasing their pace.

Before too long, Sookie felt the pressure building inside once again. Unable to hold back any longer, Eric reached between them to rub against her clitoris, ensuring that they finished together. The grunts and screams that filled the room increased in frequency and volume as the two crossed the finish line, Eric emptying his seed deep inside Sookie as her walls clenched, wanting more.

"Bite me!" Sookie said in a voice barely audible even to Eric's ears as she exposed her neck to him.

Unable to resist, he sank his fangs into the smooth column of her neck, sending her over the edge again. She drew blood as her fingernails dug into his strong shoulders.

If he believed in such things, Eric would have thought he had done something good in a previous life to be given a gift such as the one lying underneath him. He knew it before, but tonight affirmed his need to protect her.

Licking the wound on her neck closed Eric rolled to his side and pulled Sookie to him. She was already asleep, and he relished in her warmth as he waited for the last moments before dawn to move to his hidey-hole for the day to claim him.

**ANNOUNCEMENT: NEW CONTEST - VALENTINES FAE TALES**

**Fairy tales usually have happy endings. We all know what has happened in stories like Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Snow White. It is usually a lot of romance where the princes come to the rescue.**

**What happens when the prince is a Viking vampire or Cinderella is actually a telepath? How far can Sookie fall down the rabbit hole before Mad Hatter Eric catches her? What if Sookie fell asleep for 1000 years because of a curse and it took a young Eric to kiss her and break the spell?**

**Play with your imagination. Be funny or serious. Make it a mystery or an epic fairy tale romance. Whatever you are into, write your own version of a SVM fairy tale.**

**More information (you know the drill - take out the spaces):**

**Official contest information: ht tp: / w w w. fan fic tio n. ne t/ ~va len tin esf aet ales**

**Official contest blog: ht tp: / val ent ine sfa eco nte st. blo gsp ot.c om**

**FanFiction Community: ht tp: / for um. fan fic tio n.n et /forum /Valentines_Fae_Tales_Contest/83101/**


End file.
